dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Rosendale
Name Etymology Cloud is from the English word Cloud. Justinian is from the Latin name Iustinianus, which was derived from Iustinus Rosendale means 'rose valley.' History Ninian Rosendale was born the middle of three brothers, and had always been unlucky in love. When he met a fellow half-blood, Claire Hollins, he was in the middle of divorcing his third wife. Claire was married to a muggle in the army, who was currently fighting in Afghanistan. They met in a bar, and a affair was born, even though Ninian's soon to be ex-wife was openly seeing another man. Three months after the affair, Claire discovered she was pregnant. Ninan immediately offered to raise the child, which would be his fourth, after his first child with his second wife, Connor, and his children with his now ex-wife, Luka and Jessika. The child, a boy named Cloud, because Claire was all for the 'strange names' most of the Rosendales had, and because she found the name cute. His middle name, Justinian, was after Justinian I, the emperor of the Byzintine Empire, which grew on her after watching a BBC documentary. Hours after his birth, Claire was out of the hospital, on her way to Ireland, to drop off baby Cloud. The next morning, she was back in England. Despite not having face time with his mum, Cloud, growing up with Connor and the next two Rosendale half-siblings, Delaina and Zaira, had a pretty good childhood. Ninian didn't work, living off his wealth, but he was a fun dad, very laid-back. Claire sent a letter every week, no matter what. She was still married, her husband had never found out about the affair, he was told Cloud was the son of a woman she had met while in the army. Now, Cloud will start his seven years of Hogwarts education as a first year in the fall of 2019. Appearance Cloud looks different from the dark brown hair and grey eyes most of the Rosendales possess. He stands at 5 feet, and has blonde hair almost always sticking out of a hat. He has blue eyes. Personality He's friendly and sweet, who loves making everyone smile. He's arrogant, but unlike most other members of his family, he knows it isn't smart enough to strut around like he owns the world, but instead, some arrogant remarks come off him. He's a musician, playing the guitar, piano, and violin, and is also a poet, he loves sending other people his poems. He, however, is extremely loyal to his family and friends, and will be willing to hurt anyone to protect them. He is mean to anyone who is mean to him. Relationships Family Ninian Rosendale His dad, in his opinion, was an awesome dad. He was pretty laid-back, but slightly strict. Luka Rosendale His older half-brother, born to Ninian and his third wife, Margot, Luka is quiet and smart, sorted into Ravenclaw. Cloud looks up to him, but it's not like relationship he has with Connor. Delaina Rosendale His younger half-sister, born to Ninian and his second mistress, Delaney, she is fun, but it quite bossy. She gets annoying, but Cloud still plays with her. Caprisse Rosendale His cousin, through his dad's younger brother Nolan, he likes her, she treats him like a younger brother. Spell List Trivia *Cloud's model is Ulrik Munther *He knows how to play the guitar, piano, and violin. *He has perfect or absolute pitch. Category:MelMione Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Students Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:First Years Category:Hufflepuff Category:February Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Born In Ireland Category:Irish Category:English Category:Wizard